we are NOT batman and robin !
by uniqueBTR
Summary: what if the two boys from btr are more than singers what .. wait for ... they where super heros! whos fights .. but what if one day they get mad at each other and one of tem hurts the other what will happen? well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**hiiii im here with a new story its only going to be 5 chapters long but its going to be some what good and this is my frist supernatural story so bear with me here if it kinda stinks i got the idea from my very first writer i read ...that even made me have enough courage to make my frist story real she helped me out though all of my story's and i keep her advice and reviews to the heart... the one.. the only... HannahGraceRusher ! * she walks in the room with a long sparkly gown like at the grammy's waving* **

**Hannah: thank you... thank you i love you all so much! * blows kisses***

**me: ok Hannah, don't get a big head about it * pushes her back to her dressing room***

**ok any ways i hope you all like this story! and please review... i love then you do! lol so on with the story!**

it's a dark night and the city is quite a peaceful you see in a distance there's two people standing on a roof top looking down at the city ..

there's a tall man and he's stronger than the 2nd one he's also taller than him too so you just think he's the man person and the man next to him is his side kick but what you don't know is they have powers..

powers that if you make them mad enough they can kill you in a instant and make it look like a brutal murder.

...

they are known was _**the masked lovers**_...

...

the next morning a blonde hair green-eyed man wakes up and wobbles over to his kitchen and makes a pot of coffee then a brown hair brown-eyed man wakes up and wobbles over to the blonde and hugs him from behind and whispers in his ear..

"good morning sweet bottom that was so much fun last night"

then he smacks the blonds butt and walks over to the cabinet and grabs a mug to pour his coffee in

" james i told you not to hit me on the ass any more! don't make me tell you again!"

james laughs as he pours his coffee then the puts the pot on to get filled up again and turns to his blonde lover

" then Kendall tell me why i can't hit you on the ass again .. because i so forgot" and he giggles again obviously knowing why he can't..

" because you have a heavy hand and when you do you leave marks and it makes it hurt to sit! and so you can stop laughing at me before i bring the whip back out"

then he walks into the door to go ge the paper

as he walks out james stops laughing and starts to choke on his coffee at the memory of that happen with the whip..

**( the italics are the flash back)**

_when the two boys are making out on the couch james pulls off Kendall's shirt and Kendall pulls off James' then Kendall breaks the kiss they been sharing and pulls himself off james and pulls james on his feet_

_Kendall: let's take this to the bedroom .._

_then Kendall pulls james by his belt into their room and pushes him on the queen sized bed and then gets o top of him as they fight for dominance james pulls them up to the head of the bed then grabs the lube bottle out knowing where this kissing is going .. then Kendall sits up and starts to take off his pants and james follows along with Kendall's movements _

_then when the pants are off Kendall gets out of bed and goes over to the closet and pulls out a packet with something in it _

_james: babe , whats that in your hands ? _

_then Kendall turns around with a black whip in his hands and james looks at Kendall like hes insane then Kendall walks over to him with a tight grip on the whip then he gets back on top of his lover hand spreads his legs wide and he slowly licks up and down james shaft and slowly sucks on the head of his member .._

_james moans.._

_then Kendall takes in the whole penis and starts to bob his head a little then he comes of with a small pop sound then Kendall licks james opening and gets him ready for his little surprise .._

_then Kendall moves his mouth from the opening and puts the whips end in james .._

_james eyes shoot open.._

_james: OW! damn babe! that hurts!_

_then he looks down and sees what Kendall did ... Kendall still moves the whip slowly in and out of him then the moment stops .._

_james lens back then starts to complain again.._

_james: OW! Kendall what the hell!_

_Kendall: james i think it's stuck .._

_james: WHAT!_

_then james tries to move it then the pain becomes worst.._

_Kendall: james it think its stuck deep in you we need to go to the hospital to get it out _

_james gives up and try's to put pants back on and they wobble to the hospital to get it out.._

james couldn't believe that had actually happened and shuddered at the tought of it happing again

then Kendall walked back into the house again and read the front page of the paper out loud..

_it happens again the dynamic duo strikes again and saves the town but everyone ponders who are the masked heros!_

james smiles at the headlines and walks over to Kendall and hugs him

"well boy wonder we did it again"

" james i am NOT! your sidekick we are team and plus we are not batman and robin" he yells

"well the paper said your my side kick" james said's

Kendall rolls his eyes and kisses james on the lips

" im going to get ready for work ... as should you !"

then he walks away and leaves james in the middle of the living room laughing at his walk

" i know what your laughing at and it's not funny!" Kendall yells

then james try's to hold back another laugh but fails

**ok guys i know this chapter is kinda more who's who thing but next chapter i swear there will be super powers involved! i promise! please review and follow/fav! with **

**~unique love~**


	2. Chapter 2

**hiii im here with chapter two and this i going to be more better than chapter 1 ... i hope... any who's on with the story!**

once the boys get dress they head out to the palmwoods to pick up there two friends Carlos, and Logan..

once they arrive at the palmwoods they honk the horn to get there 2 friends attention

Logan: COME ON CARLOS THERE HERE!

Carlos:IM COMMING !

the small latino said's while running down the stairs with a corn dog in his mouth

Logan is in the car talking to james as Carlos pops in ..

Logan: you really need to stop eating those things .. one day your going to get too fat and die because you eating these things..

he say's as he flicks the corn dog that's in his mouth

Carlos: you just mad that i find these more gooder than you ..

Logan: Carlos, how many time do i have to say it .. there is no such thing as "gooder"

Carlos: is too,!

Logan: is not!

Carlos: is too!

Logan: is not!

Carlos: is too!

Logan: is NOT!... Kendall tell Carlos there is no such thing as "gooder"

Kendall: hey! you two cut it out you two are 24 years old start acting like it ..!

james: yeah! don't make me turn this car around ! or i swear!

Carlos and Logan sit back and pout then Logan said's..

Logan: he started it ..

Carlos: nunnnuh..

Logan: yeahuhh

Carlos: nunnnuh..

Logan: yeahuhh

Carlos: nunnnuh..

Logan: yeahuhh..

Kendall: it's going to be a long ride...

*2 hours later*

the boys are in the booth singing run wild then gostivo once again cuts them off and yells at them to do better..

then once Kelly calms him down she sends them to dance practice with Mr.X

once the guys get in there Mr. X say's

Mr.X: ok! Logan and james dance frist with the back up then Carlos and Kendall

when the music plays james and Logan dance to the song and Kendall and Carlos watch..

then jett on of the back up dancers walks up to Kendall and starts to flirt with him but Kendall is thinking it's a innocent convocation between 2 people then jett makes Kendall laugh and james takes notice and gets filled with anger

Mr.X: james! pay attention to the song! and dance!

then james gets back to the motion.. then he hears Kendall laugh again...

**( the bold is what he is thinking)**

**why is that little wimp making my Kendall laugh... whats so funny ... i bet he not even that funny ... why is he still near my Kendall...**

then he breaks out of thought and walks over to the two talking..

james: so whats going on over here...?

Kendall: oh hey Jamie, just nothing we were just talking ..

jett: yea pretty boy nothing to worry about just two guys talking..

james: wow jett you just love pushing the wrong buttons.. don't you?

jett : just to make you mad maslow ..

just as james eyes light up to a dark purple color... then Kendall steps in to stop james from using his powers..

Kendall: you know what jett why don't you just go.. ok?

jett: no i was talking to you frist .. so why can't this over use of man spray and hair gel with unrealistic muscles just go!?

then Kendall eyes glowed a bright yellow and then he put his hand on jett's neck and a bright light flash at his neck

then when Kendall let him go and eyes came back to normal green and look at the floor where jett fell with a pale color on his body

the james pulled Kendall away from the dead body and dragged him to the bathroom to yell at him..

james: Kendall are you crazy you just used your powers in front of many people and killed jett..!

Kendall: im sorry james, but i couldn't just sit there and watch him call you names like that he deserves to be dead!

james: now we got to get out of here before anyone sees us and stay in hiding for a while..

then the boys looked for a way out the Kendall spot a window in the bathroom..

Kendall: hey , james let's go out of that window and run to the car..

and with that plan set the boys spring into action and rode off with the sound of sirens in the background ...

**hey i hoped you liked it! please follow/fav! with**

**~unique love~**


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy its been awhile and im updating this for my favorite writer she just made my day today! lol so im updating for her i had the most horriable day and what made it worst was 6th preiod and my teacher mr. landers was being an ass ok i just picked up my water from my table and shook it to mix my ice i just put in it and make it colder fast then he looks up f from his little laptop and say's "leticia your points are being tooking away your off task" i just shook my water what the hell was that ! ok what im about to say might afend people and im sorry if i do ... so my friend kyleigh is white and shes sreaming aross the room and having a loud covo with someone behind me and every one else is being loud and anoying and just to let you know there is only 2 black kids in my class .. me and this other chick named jordan and we are the only ones who get yelled at... CUZ WE BLACK! but anyways! HannhaGraceRusher made me feel better by updating one of my fav storys and PMing me telling me thank you for the reviews and i want to thank all of you for your reviews! and tanks for reading my horrible day and the rambleness in it ...lolz... so no more of me rambleing on with the story!**

**carlos pov**

once james and kendall ran to the bathroom i stood there in shock..

(did kendall just kill jett?)

and i look down and jett is on the floor dead and i call 911 and report a murder but then i change my words because i don't want to snich on my best friend so i said i would like to report a atctent and that jett had choked on something and fell over and died ..

within minutes of me calling i ran over to the snack table and took a grape and shoved it in jetts cold mouth and pushed it deep in his throght and gladly nio one saw me ... excepet logan... damn...

then when the abulance came and took jett's body away we were all dissmissed to go home and me and logan walked to the bus stop without saying a word to each other... i know he saw me ... and now im scared ... what if he rats on me?... what if he tells on james?... i needed to know what he knew...

me: so... that was pretty crazy back there .. huh?...

he just stares at me ...

me: yeah!... i can't believe jett is gone...

logan: ... i can't believe that you tampered with his body ...CARLOS THAT IS A FEDERAL CRIME AND YOU CAN GO TO JAIL FOR THAT ! ARE YOU CRAZY !

i just started to cry i just didn't know what to do ...

me: (sob) im (cry) sorry(weep) logie... i ...i... i didn't want kendall to go to jail we always protect each ther no matter what !

then he embraced me with a hug and i cryed in his shoulder and felt so bad for what i did ...

logan: it ok buddy and i will help you out with this ...just dont tell any one about this ok...

i nodded my head while still baried in his sholder ..

then the bus come and we pay the fare and sit in the back and dont say aword to each other untill we get home and its a very long ride and there are old ladys and little children looking at us and talking about us i even heard one old lady calling me emo...

do i look emo!?

i guess logan heard her too and started to laugh i just hit him on the arm and just sat there waiting for our stop ...

...

when the bus comes to a complete stop we get up and walk to our apartment and i open the door when we walk in we were greeted by a mad kendall and a pissed james...

i walk up and say..

me: what are you guys doing here you know the police is looking for supects right!?

logan: yeah and if some one finds out it was kendall he will go to jail !

kendall: dont you think i know that i ... i.. i didn't mean to kill him he just made me mad .. he kept talking about james and i wasn't just goting to stand there and watch it happen ...

james: plus the whole dance studio saw what happn so weere strude anyways!

then we all just stood in silent .. then i piped in...

me: hold on .. kendall how did you kill him... i just saw you just put your hand up to his neck and he fell to the floor ... what did happen ...?

james and kendall look at each other and look for words but they cant say any thing and when they turn back to the shorter boys in front of them ...

**hey i know i haven't wrote in a while and i feel bad about it so please enjoy this chappy and it might be awhile before i can update i will try this comming weekend if not i will write up a storm over it and post when i can and sorry for the spelling errors im such in a rush right now I will fix them when I get wifi again lol ... with**

**~unique love~**


End file.
